twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Anders (ITF)
Anders '''is a character who appears in Into The Fray: Season Three''' by Thunderslate. He is a member of the Eastland Mall Community alongside Lyle and Maya amongst others. Character Anders is initially kinder than Maya or Lyle, telling Vince's group what to do to avoid violence during the minor hold up. He always seems to bargain for letting Vince's group into the community. Pre-Apocalypse Anders was originally from Sweden, and was stranded in America during a business trip when the ZA struck. Post Apocalypse At some point Anders joined the Eastland Mall Community. Brave New World Day 1058 Anders is first seen hunting a rabbit. Annie, Vince and Bonnie stalk him for a while until he stops to chat to someone. They go around him and attempt to get to the Eastland Mall, but Lyle fires a warning shot at them and Anders catches up to them. Vince and Lyle argue back and forth until Anders calls upon another person who is inside the mall. Maya rushes out and briefly holds Vince at gunpoint, but he convinces her to let them all join the group inside the mall by telling her how hard things have been. The woman introduces her group and allows Vince's crew inside. Never Let Go Day 1075 Anders briefly appears and tells Vince that the first Saturday of every month is a lie-in day at the Mall. He then says he is going on a supply run with Bonnie. Unto The Breach Day 1094 While playing a game of poker with Anders, Lyle and Sully, Vince tries to alleviate Anders' concerns about his family's safety back in Sweden by saying it might only be America that is overrun by dead. Sully admits that if anyone tries to drop in this late into the pandemic he'd be angry because he'd already lost so much. The other three men recognise that he is drunk but he presses on, eventually twisting Vince's words and deciding that Bonnie is to blame for the death of his brother, Mitchell. The three sober men chase him as he reaches Bonnie's room, banging on the shutters to get her attention. A shouting match ensues where Sully accuses the woman and she tries to defend herself. Before things get too aggressive, Anders smacks Sully over the back of the head with a plank of wood, knocking him out. Bonnie retreats and Vince tells Lyle and Anders to take Sully to the sick bay. Bonnie returns with a backpack, claiming that she's leaving. Vince tells her it's safer in the settlement, but Bonnie argues that the volatility towards her there is worse for her than being on the outside. Vince attempts to get her to stay but she leaves without another word. Day 1095 Annie and Becca watch Lyle and Anders prepare to go on what seems like a supply run. Natalia approaches the two children and suggests that they should ask what the two adults are doing, and it is revealed they are searching for Bonnie. The two men say it would help if they checked on Sully and let everyone know they were leaving for a while. Lyle says Gary and Donald will take his place on the roof for the time being. Day 1097 Thomas stops running from the herd that overtook his docks and pauses for a pee break. During this he sings to himself and thinks about how funny it'd be if someone snuck up on him while he was urinating. Once he is finished he walks through a forest but analyses the area, realising someone is following him. He works out where the stranger is and then lulls them into a false sense of security by turning away, then looks back around and holds his machete up to the stranger's chest. The stranger is shown to be a man in his mid to late forties, wielding a crossbow. He says he thought Thomas was someone else and that he has to get back to his people, making Thomas think about a potential group or community he can join up with and be able to stop relying on human flesh for nourishment. After a brief conversation Thomas convinces the man that he can help him find his friend if he is allowed to return to their group with them. The stranger introduces himself as Anders. Thomas and Anders track Lyle to a maintenance shed just off of the road. They spy a campfire that was recently put out and become paranoid that someone is around. They check the shed and find a body, but it does not appear to be killed by Lyle as he did not have a knife with him. Thomas identifies the corpse as a bandit and suggests that they retreat to Anders' settlement. Anders reluctantly agrees while Thomas subconsciously plans several different outcomes of their trip involving Anders' death if something goes wrong, but is distracted by a strange feeling in his legs and his mind travels back to the thought of devouring human meat. He looks at Anders and hopes that maybe he won't have to eat another person for a while. Death Killed by: * Thomas Killed Victims This list shows the victims Anders has killed: *''Numerous counts of walkers'' *''Numerous animals (for food)'' *Thomas (Presumed) Appearances Into The Fray: Season Three *Brave New World *Never Let Go *Unto The Breach References